


RWBY's First Time

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pollination, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Yang is nearly killed during a solo mission, Ruby is scared that she could lose her older sister and she realizes that she's in love with Yang, but what she doesn't know is that her older sister is in love with her as well.





	1. Chap 1: Yang's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a RWBY FanFic. It's also my first time writing a Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss FanFic. It will first start out with Ruby/Yang, then it will eventually will be Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss. Fair warning, I've only seen a few episodes of RWBY, so bear with me if the characters end up being a little OOC. This FanFic will have a lot of smut and just a little bit of plot, but mostly smut. It will be four chapters long. I hope that y'all will enjoy it regardless. This FanFic takes place during volume one. Now on with the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Yang is nearly killed during a solo mission, Ruby is scared that she could lose her older sister and she realizes that she's in love with Yang, but what she doesn't know is that her older sister is in love with her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a RWBY FanFic. It's also my first time writing a Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss FanFic. It will first start out with Ruby/Yang, then it will eventually will be Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss. Fair warning, I've only seen a few episodes of RWBY, so bear with me if the characters end up being a little OOC. This FanFic will have a lot of smut and just a little bit of plot, but mostly smut. It will be four chapters long. I hope that y'all will enjoy it regardless. This FanFic takes place during volume one. Now on with the story.

AN: This is my first time writing an RWBY FanFic. It is also my first time writing a Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss and a Ruby/Yang FanFic. It will first start out with Ruby/Yang,and then it will eventually be Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss. Fair warning, I've only seen a few episodes of RWBY, so bear with me if the characters end up being a little OOC. This FanFic will have a lot of smut and just a little bit of plot, but it will mostly be smut though. It will be four chapters long. I hope that y'all will enjoy it regardless. This FanFic takes place during volume two. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: RWBY.

xxxxxx

Characters: Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee. Other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

FanFic Pairings: Enabler. BumbleBY. Monochrome. Ladybug. Freezerburn. Pollination.

xxxxxx

Setting: No set timeline.

xxxxxx

Summary: After Yang is nearly killed during a solo mission, Ruby is scared that she could lose her older sister and she realizes that she's in love with Yang, but what she doesn't know is that her older sister is in love with her as well.

xxxxxx

It's been two weeks since Yang Xiao Long had gone on a solo mission without the rest of team RWBY. To say that Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee were upset and anxious for their friend and fellow teammate's return was an understatement. Two weeks earlier there had been Grimm activity just outside of Vale so Ozpin had sent Yang out to investigate and find out just how much Grimm had really been seen around Vale. And that was two weeks ago. When Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trains hunters and huntresses to fight and kill monsters called Grimm, had sent out team JNPR to go find Yang but there was no such luck and ever since the rest of team RWBY have been completely miserable without their friend and teammate. And that was four days ago when Ozpin had sent team JNPR. Ruby was the most distressed out of the three girls who missed their friend. I can't believe my sister is gone. I really can't. And those sad thoughts sent Ruby crying all over again since she had found out that Yang was missing.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were all in their team dorm at the moment. Weiss being the practical person that she was, was currently seated on her bed doing homework, and Blake was sitting on bed reading one of her copies of Ninjas Of Love: Love And Lust is In The Air, but if anybody had asked what she was reading she would tell them that it's none of their damn business. And Ruby was also in her bed, but unlike her two best friends, she was curled up in the fetal position and then she started to cry again, Weiss and Blake shared worried looks with each other. Both young women stopped what they were doing and then they walked over to Ruby's top bunk bed and they then both climbed into bed with Ruby. Ruby uncurled herself and she took her covers from over her head and she wiped the tears from her face and eyes. She looked at Blake and Weiss, confused as to why they had climbed into her bed.

"Uh why are you guys in my bed?"., she asked them. Blake and Weiss shared another look.

"Because we want to make sure you're doing okay"., Blake says.

"Are you doing okay?"., Weiss asks Ruby.

Ruby looks down at her hands. "Not really"., she replies to both of her best friends sadly. Both Weiss and Blake take both of Ruby's hands into both of their hands.

"Me neither"., replies Weiss sadly.

Blake replies a few seconds later after Weiss. "I'm not doing too good either". "I just miss her so fucking much".

Ruby and then she starts to cry again. That's when Blake and Weiss start crying as well. And that's how they fall asleep, all three girls cuddle against each other under Ruby's covers. A few hours later Blake, Weiss, and Ruby are all woken up by someone knocking softly on their dorm room door.

Weiss is the first to wake up at the sound of soft knocking on their door. She extracts herself from her friends arms as she carefully can and then she climbs down from the top bunk and on to the floor. She walks to the door and then she opens it to see an out of breath Jaune. Her eyes widen at the sight of her out breath friend.

"Jaune, what's up?"., she asks him. Jaune holds up a finger to signal her to wait a moment so that he can catch his breath and after a few minutes he finally got his breathing under control. And what he says next makes Weiss extremely happy.

"Weiss, it's Yang. They found her". Weiss's eyes nearly bug out at Jaune's words.

"When?. Is she okay? Is she okay?"., Jaune steps forward and he places both of his hands on Weiss's shoulders.

"Weiss. Weiss"., He said getting her attention. "Yang's okay. She's alive. No missing limbs. Just a few bruises and a sprained wrist and that's pretty much it".

Weiss calms down a little at Jaune's words. "Really?"., she asks him. "Really"., he answers her. "Go ahead and wake up Blake and Ruby. I'll meet you guys down in the infirmary".

She nods her head and then he nods in reply and then Jaune makes his way back to his own team dorm room since he was pretty exhausted from all the walking and hunting that he has done recently, while his team, team JNPR had went looking for Yang twice, the first time, they couldn't find her, but Ozpin had sent JNPR out a second time to find Yang and they did because they Ruby and Yang's Uncle Qrow go help his team and they had just found and brought Yang back only thirty minutes ago.

After Jaune leaves, Weiss closes the door and then she excitedly makes her way back to Ruby's bunk bed where Ruby and Blake are already waking up.

"Who was that at the door"., Ruby asks Weiss.

"It was Jaune"., Weiss replies.

"Jaune?". What did he want?'., Blake asks her.

Weiss looks at her two best friends in giddy excitement. "He had some good news for us". Ruby and Blake share a quick look.

"Well, what is it?"., Ruby asks. "It was about Yang.

They found her. Alive"., Both Blake and Ruby's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?"., Both Ruby and Blake yell at the same time.

"Yes. She's here. In the infirmary. No missing limbs. Just a few bruises and a sprained wrist and that's about it".

Weiss replies to them both and then she is nearly knocked off her feet when she's tackled by both Ruby and Blake a few seconds later.

"Well, what are we waiting for?". "Let's go see her then".. Ruby says with tears of absolute happiness in her eyes. My sister is alive. Yang is alive!. Yes. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see her, Ruby thinks to herself.

And both Weiss and Blake are thinking exactly the same thoughts as Ruby. Weiss agrees and the three young women quickly head to their dorm bathroom to each take quick showers. After they had showered and got dressed in clean clothes, they existed their dorm room and then they locked and closed the door to their dorm room. And then all three quickly made their way to go to the infirmary and to go see their fellow teammate and friend and sister, Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 1. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this chapter will continue to enjoy this FanFic. It will be four chapters long I will try to update it weekly. It will eventually be a pollination FanFic. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN: Edit: I have just gone over this FanFic to see if I had made any mistakes I had just noticed that I had made a few mistakes so I had just gone over this FanFic fixed the mistakes that I made. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN: Edit 2: I have edited this chapter due to some mistakes being pointed out to me. Thank you for telling me about them. If y'all notice any mistakes in the following chapters, please let me know. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.


	2. Chap 2: Yang's Found (RubyYang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 2. It will be slightly longer than most of my other chapters that I've written for my other FanFic's. I'm going to try to make each chapter over 2K so that I don't have to write as many chapters as I usually do. I'm not used to writing really long chapters. So y'all will have to bear with me on this. There will be a little bit of angst in this chapter, but it won't last long and there will not be anymore angst in the next two chapters. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: And both Weiss and Blake are thinking exactly the same thoughts as Ruby. Weiss agrees and the three young women quickly head to their dorm bathroom to each take quick showers. After they had showered and got dressed in clean clothes, they existed their dorm room and then they locked and closed the door to their dorm room. And then all three quickly made their way to go to the infirmary and to go see their fellow teammate and friend Yang Xiao Long.

AN: Here's chapter 2. It will be slightly longer than most of my other chapters that I've written for my other FanFic's. I'm going to try to make each chapter over 2K so that I don't have to write as many chapters as I usually do. I'm not used to writing really long chapters. So y'all will have to bear with me on this. There will be a little bit of angst in this chapter, but it won't last long and there will not be anymore angst in the next two chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And both Weiss and Blake are thinking exactly the same thoughts as Ruby. Weiss agrees and the three young women quickly head to their dorm bathroom to each take quick showers. After they had showered and got dressed in clean clothes, they existed their dorm room and then they locked and closed the door to their dorm room. And then all three quickly made their way to go to the infirmary and to go see their fellow teammate and friend Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

It's not no more than ten minutes later when Ruby, Blake and Weiss reach the infirmary where Yang is at. Ruby is the first to enter the infirmary, then Blake and lastly Weiss and that's when the three young women notice their friend, Yang laying down in a hospital bed, propped up on a pillow with numerous cuts and bruises littering her face and arms. Her right hand and wrist are encased in a bright yellow cast that matches Yang's hair. But other than that Yang is fine. Yang grins when she sees her friends and teammates had entered the infirmary. Ruby, Blake and Weiss all breath when they see that Jaune was right Yang is okay. All three young women run towards Yang and they envelop her in a group hug. Yang chuckles softy before they break the hug.

"Oh Yang, Ruby says when she hugs Yang again., I'm so happy to see you. I'm so glad that your safe". Ruby then begins to sob softy into Yang's shoulder and Yang then starts to softly comb her fingers through Ruby's black hair to sooth her.

"There there, Rubes, I'm safe. I'm home now. I'm okay. Yang tells her softly.

"Really?.", Ruby asks her while still crying softly. Ruby pulls away from their hug, wiping her eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve.

"Really". "I love you Ruby"., Yang says and Ruby's heart melts at her older sister's words. Ruby grins at Yang and she lunges forward, taking her Yang into another hug. "I love you too Yang"., Yang returns her grin and then she kisses the top of Ruby's head.

After their hug had ended, both Blake and Weiss hugged Yang as well. A few minutes later, the doctor tells that Yang is okay and that she can head back to team RWBY's dorm. He also that due to Yang's Aura, all her cuts and bruises including her sprained wrist should heal up in a day or two. After they had left the infirmary, all four of the young women made their way back to their shared dorm. Once there, each girl got ready for bed and went to go to sleep in their own beds, except Ruby who once she was in her pajamas rushed over to Yang's bed and climbed in and got under the covers with her older sibling. She wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and she buried her face into Yang's neck. Yang stiffened but she relaxed when she realized it was Ruby.

"What are you doing Ruby?"., Yang questions her younger sister, with a smile on her face.

"Making sure that you don't leave me"., Ruby replies and Ruby's words clenches at her hearts. Yang then turns around in Ruby's arms and she pulls her into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I am. I'll never you again. I promise". Ruby pulls back from their hug to look her sister in her eyes. "You do?"., Ruby asks her. Yang smiles at her in response. "I do"., she replies. And then she pulls Ruby closer to her. And that's how Ruby and Yang fall asleep facing each other and being in each others arms.

xxxxxx

They wake up a few hours later still cuddled up together and in each others arms. Yang is the first to wake up, she yawns and she tries to move her arms, but then she remembers going to sleep with her younger sister in her arms and she notices that said sister is laying on her arms and then she blushes slightly at the position that they're in, Ruby's half on top of her, her face is laying on her chest, while both of Ruby's hands are on Yang's thighs. Yang blushes bright red again, as red as her younger sister's namesake. Yang had realized that right before she had left Ruby and their Dad back in Patch to go to Beacon Academy that she had fallen in love with her cookie loving younger sister. She hasn't told anybody her true feelings for Ruby, not even Ruby. But she doesn't know is that Ruby feels the same way about her. Shaking her head to clear her head, Yang place both of her hands on Ruby's shoulders and she gently shakes her awake.

Ruby's silver eyes blink open and she smiles at Yang. "Hi"., she says. Yang returns her smile.

"Hi yourself, Yang replies. How are you feeling?"., she asks Ruby.

"I'm good"., Ruby replies.

"Good"., Yang says. When Ruby doesn't move to get off her, Yang speaks up. "Um, Ruby we have to get to ready for class"., And that's when Ruby finally notices the position that she and Yang are in and she quickly gets off of her older sister. She blushes bright red.

"Oh right. Sorry. Yeah your right"., Ruby then returns back to her bunk to get her shower stuff and clean clothes for the day and Yang does the same and then both girls head to their dorm bathroom to shower and clean up. After their showers both Ruby and Yang are dressed in their school uniforms and ready to start the day. When they noticed what time it was, they leave their dorm as fast as they can. They make it to their first class of the day just on time for the bell to ring telling them that class that their class had just started.

xxxxxx

A few hours later, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang walk out of their last class of the day to head back to their dorm for some much needed rest due to the long day that the young women had just had. About fifteen minutes later, all four of them made to their dorm to get ready for bed. Once dressed for bed, they head to their respective beds, except for Ruby who once again went to Yang's bed instead of her own. Ruby had to tell her older sister how she truly feels about her. I can't believe that I'm going to tell my sister that I'm in love with her, I hope that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. This is my one and only chance to tell her and I have to tell her now. With those thoughts flying around in her head, she walked over to Yang's bed and Yang seeing Ruby walking over to her, smiled at Ruby and she pulled her covers up so that Ruby could climb under the covers with her and that's exactly what Ruby did. Once under the covers, Ruby wrapped both of her arms around Yang's body and she pulled her older sister's body closer to her. Yang blushed at their closeness when she realized that she could feel Ruby's breasts press against her back through their pajamas. A few seconds later Ruby broke away from their hug and Yang turned around to face her.

Yang hugged Ruby again and she felt her tense up so she pulled away slightly to ask her what's wrong. "What's wrong, Rubes?. You've been acting weird around me since I've got back. So please tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"., Yang says and at her older sister's words, Ruby feels the weight of having romantic feelings for Yang fall away from her heart. Ruby sighs and then she gets herself ready to Yang how she really feels about her. She looks Yang in her eyes and says,

"Yang, there is something that I have to tell you but you have to promise that you won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you, okay?"., Ruby says and Yang's heart breaks at what Ruby had just told. I could never hate Ruby. I love her way too damn much to hate her, Yang thinks to herself.

"Ruby, Yang says, I could never hate you, so whatever you have to tell me, I'll still love you no matter what because your my sister, okay?"., she finishes her little speech as she waits for Ruby's reply, which doesn't last long.

"Okay"., Ruby replies feeling way better than she has felt in the past two weeks. "Okay. Now what is it that you have to tell me?"., Yang asks, feeling happy that she and Ruby are really talking, something that they haven't done in a while.

Ruby takes a deep breath and then she exhales it slowly before she tells Yang what has been keeping bottled up for a while now. "Ever since that I heard you went missing, I've been feeling weird. Like I know that I love you, but ever since you went missing I've realized that's more than sisterly love, it's beyond that now. Yang, Ruby says, taking both of her older sister's hands in both of her hands and she looks deep in Yang's eyes, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. I just didn't realize it until now." Yang's heart jumped into her throat at what Ruby had just told her. Ruby's in love with me? She feels the same way about me? I have to tell her how I feel as well. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it to calm her nerves, she reveals her true feelings to her younger sister.

"Ruby, Yang says, I feel the same way. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. The reason why I didn't tell how I really felt about you is because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way about me that I feel about you. But now I know that you feel the same way and I couldn't be happier". Ruby's heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest in joy and happiness. I'm so fucking happy right now, Ruby thinks to herself.

"Can Kiss you, Yang?"., she asks Yang and her words made Yang's beautiful face break out in a wide grin. And then she chuckles at Ruby's question.

"Of course You can, Ruby"., she tells her younger sister.

She didn't need to tell her twice because a second later, Ruby closed the gap between them and she took Yang's lips in a sweet kiss that quickly became heated. Ruby swipes her tongue across Yang's bottom lip, asking for entrance and then Yang moans at the feel of Ruby's tongue on her bottom lip. With her lips parted, Ruby snakes her tongue inside Yang's mouth seeking out Yang's own tongue and she finds it, and they fight for dominance. Yang wins and they make out heatedly for a few more minutes before they break apart for much-needed air, a string saliva hanging between their lips. They then rest their foreheads against each others both of them are breathing hard now and they can feel each others breath fan across each other's lips.

"Wow"., both Ruby and Yang say at the same time and they chuckle. They make eye contact and they notice the lust and love that share for each other mirrored in each others eyes.

"Are you as turned as I am, Ruby?"., Yang asks her and Ruby nods.

"Yes, very. Because of you Yang, you turn me on"., Ruby replies and her words set Yang's skin on fire, and they also send tingles up and down her spine.

"Same here, Rubes. Every time that I see you naked, I get so horny and turned on that I have to get a pair of panties because of wet you make me".

Ruby gulps hard and then she feels herself getting wet at what Yang had just told her.

"Me too Yang"., Ruby says, notices the look that Yang is giving her and it sets her nerves on fire.

"What?"., she asks her voice husky with lust for her older half sister.

"We are wearing way too many clothes"., she replies. and Ruby feels herself getting wetter, if that's even possible.

"Let's remedy that shall we?"., Yang asks and all Ruby could muster at this point is weak nod, because she couldn't trust her own voice.

Yang smirks at her and they quickly shed each other of their clothes, now fully naked and they couldn't take their eyes off of one another's naked bodies. Yang raked her eyes up and down her younger sister's body and Ruby blushed even more under Yang's intense stare.

"God Ruby, you are so fucking gorgeous". Ruby looks down with a smile and blush on her face. She looks back up and into Yang's eyes.

"So are you Yang, fuck I really love your body"., Ruby tells her and her words send shivers of pleasure throughout Yang's body. Yang's jaw dropped slightly, but then she quickly regained her senses.

"Ruby, I really want to make love to you. Can I?". Ruby nods. "Please"., she says barely able to control her own voice at the moment. Yang smirks and then pulls Ruby's naked body flush against her own and then they moaned out at the feeling of their naked skin touching.

xxxxxx

Yang then rolled over on top of her younger sister placing her elbows next to Ruby's head to prop herself up, so that she wouldn't put her full weight on her younger sister. For a moment the sisters just stared deeply into each others eyes before Yang leaned down and kissed Ruby sweetly before pulling away again.

"Are you sure, Ruby? Because we don't have to do this if you don't want too". Ruby then leans up and she took Yang's lips in a chaste but sweet kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure Yang. I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life"., Ruby tells her and Yang falls in love with her all over again.

"Okay"., Yang says and then she leans down, and then she kisses Ruby again, but this kiss is anything but sweet.

It's passionate and hot, and it takes both girls breath away, so Yang breaks the kiss, only to kiss her way from her lips to her jaw leaving kisses until she gets to Ruby's throat, which she sucks hard at, leaving a hickey, and then kisses and sucks her way to Ruby's left breast. She takes both of Ruby's breasts in her hands and she starts to massage and knead them, much to Ruby's delight.

"I love your breasts Ruby. They are so perfect". Ruby blushes at Yang's words and then she mutters out a "Thank you", which turns into a moan when Yang leans down and swirls her tongue around her nipple for a few seconds and then she flicked it with her tongue before sucking hard on it.

"Ohh fuck Yang, that feels so good". Yang smirks and continues to suck Ruby's left nipple while she's playing with Ruby's right breast and right nipple with her right hand, while her left was busy with trailing her fingers up and down Ruby's left leg, and Ruby parts her legs in response to Yang's gentle touches. Yang smirks again before she switches to give Ruby's right breast and right nipple the exact treatment that she had just gave to her left breast and left nipple.

After she spends a little bit more time on Ruby's small but perfect breasts, Yang then begins her decent down her younger sister's beautiful body. She licks, nips and kisses her way down Ruby's body until she gets to Ruby's soaked pussy. She nestles herself between her younger sister's legs and then she leans down and licks Ruby's wet slit up and down to gather up some of Ruby's cum. And Ruby starts to make the cutest little moans that only make Yang even wetter than she already was.

"Ohh shit yeah Yang, please don't stop. That feels so fucking good". Yang had no intentions to stop anytime soon. She continues to lick Ruby's slit until she takes Ruby's clit into mouth and she starts to lick and suck on it, which has Ruby placing both of her hands on Yang's head and then she starts to buck hard into hard Yang's face. "Right there, yes Yang right there". And when Yang sucks hard on her clit, Ruby cums and she cums hard into Yang's mouth.

"Ohhh fuck Yang. I'm cumming! I'm cumming!". And Yang swallows every drop of Ruby's cum. After she helps Ruby come down from her orgasm induced high by licking her clit, she lets go of Ruby's clit with a soft pop. She then makes her way back up her younger sister's body. When she gets to Ruby's lips, she kisses her softly letting her taste herself and Ruby kisses back. They break away from the kiss and lean their foreheads against each other, catching their breath. After Ruby gets her breathing under control, she flips them over so that's she's on top of her older sister instead of it being the other way around, which catches Yang by surprise.

xxxxxx

Ruby who is now on top, stares into her older sister's eyes. "That was amazing Yang. You were amazing. That was the best orgasm that I have ever had in my entire life. Better than any orgasm that I had ever given myself. Now I'm going to show you just how amazing I can be too"., Ruby says the last part seductively as she leans down and she captures Yang's already kiss swollen lips in a breathtaking kiss. Ruby then pulls away from the kiss, only to kiss lick and suck on her neck and throat before she kisses her way to Yang's left breast, and when she gets to Yang's left breast, she then swirls her tongue around her nipple, then she sucks hard and Yang arches up into her younger sister's mouth.

"Oooh Ruby, yes that feels so fucking good. Don't stop". And she doesn't stop. After she spends a few more minutes on Yang's left breast and left nipple, she switches to give Yang's right breast and right nipple the exact same treatment that she had just given to her older sister's left breast and left nipple. After her treatment of Yang's breasts, Yang has started to buck her hips up for some kind of friction to ease the ache of the pulsing heat that is between her legs at the moment. Ruby smirks at her and Yang didn't think that Ruby couldn't any sexier than she already was, but she was wrong. The smirk that was now on her younger sister's just made that much hotter.

A few seconds later, Ruby then started to kiss, lick and suck her way down Yang's beautiful body. When she finally made it to Yang's soaked pussy, she then settled herself between her older sister's legs and she quickly got to licking Yang's wet pussy. She starts to lick up and down Yang's slit and she can't help but moan at the taste of Yang's pussy and cum. After Ruby's done licking her slit, she leans up and she takes Yang's bundle of nerves into her wet and warm mouth, which makes Yang's breath hitch in the back of her throat and then she let's out a low moan which makes Ruby lick and suck harder on her clit. And that sends over the edge with a soundless scream, with her back arching off the bed and her hands clinching the sheets beneath her and Ruby then helps Yang ride out her mind blowing . A few seconds later, Yang comes back down to earth from cloud nine and her back is touching the bed again. Once her orgasm has passed, Ruby pulls away from Yang's wet pussy and then she kisses her way back up Yang's body until she reaches her lips and Ruby kisses her softly pouring all of love and lust that she has for her older sister into their kiss and Yang returns the kiss with just as much love and lust that Ruby had just kissed her with.

They both pull away from the kiss and then they stare lovingly into each others eyes. "I Love you Ruby"., Yang says.

And Ruby replies with, "I love you too Yang"., They share another short but sweet kiss before they break apart from the kiss and Yang then pulls her bed covers over both of their naked bodies and then they cuddle into each others arm with pleased and happy smiles on their faces and then they fall into a peaceful slumber, not knowing that both Blake and Weiss had heard the the sisters passionate love making, with their hands on their own breasts and their hands in their own panties, the other two had been masturbating since they had first Ruby and Yang pleasuring each other. Both Blake and Weiss pulled their hands out of their panties and then they licked their own fingers clean of their cum. They pulled their pajama tops back over their breast and fixed their pajama bottoms and panties. They then pulled their covers back over their heads and they both feel asleep instantly. Both Blake and Weiss will have to talk with both Ruby and Yang when they all wake up later in the morning for school.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Wow, this chapter is just a little over 4K words long. It's also the longest chapter that I've ever written for any of my other FanFic's. I had decided to write post chapter 2 a week early since so many people have liked the first chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I promise that in chapter 3 Yang will finally tell Ruby, Blake, and Weiss what had happened when she had went missing, and why she had been missing for a little over two weeks. I promise that nothing bad actually happened to Yang. She's fine. I will write post the next chapter, chapter 3 which will feature Blake/Weiss and then it will feature Ruby/Yang/Blake/Weiss, sometime next week. It will probably be almost as long as chapter 2, or a little shorter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read review. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I have gone back over this chapter and I have fixed all of the mistakes. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read review.


	3. Chap 3: Yang's Tale (BlakeWeiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 3. I had a great birthday two days ago. I really did y'all. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. It will be around 3K words long, maybe even over 4K long. I have decided to post it a few days early. The flashback scene that is in this chapter is in Yang's POV. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 3. I had a great birthday two days ago. I really did y'all. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. It will be around 3K words long, maybe even over 4K long. I have decided to post it a few days early. The flashback scene that is in this chapter is in Yang's POV. Now on with the story.

AN: Here's chapter 3. I had a great birthday two days ago. I really did y'all. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. It will be around 3K words long, maybe even over 4K long. I have decided to post it a few days early. The flashback scene that is in this chapter is in Yang's POV. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Both Blake and Weiss pulled their hands out of their panties and then they licked their own fingers clean of their cum. They pulled their pajama tops back over their breast and fixed their pajama bottoms and panties. They then pulled their covers back over their heads and they both feel asleep instantly. Both Blake and Weiss will have to talk with both Ruby and Yang when they all wake up later in the morning for school.

xxxxxx

Ruby is the first to wake up. She blinks the sleep away from her sliver eyes as she wakes up. She lifts her head up from her pillow and that's when the memories of the night before rush through her mind and she blushes a deep shade of red at what had happened between her and Yang. She doesn't regret a single second of it. Last night as amazing. It was the best night of my life., Ruby thinks to herself as she extracts herself from her older sister's arms. She takes a quick glance around the room and Yang's bed to look for her underwear and she sees panties and pajamas are on the floor. She quickly puts her panties and pajamas on and after she is finished getting dressed, that's when notices that both Blake and Weiss have already left for class. She looks at the digital clock and she sees that it's almost eight in the morning. Shit. If I don't wake Yang up now, we are going to be late for class. Ruby shakes her head to clear her mind of her thoughts, and then she quickly walks back to Yang's bed, and then she gently shakes her older sister awake.

"Come on Yang, wake up. We are going to be late for class"., Ruby says and those words seem to wake Yang from her deep sleep. Yang's flutter open as she wakes up and then she lifts her head to look at her younger sister.

"What?"., Yang asks Ruby, still a little bit sleepy

. "I said that if you don't get up and take a shower, we are both going to be late for class"., Ruby says with a slight chuckle.

When Yang realizes that she's completely naked, and that's when she remembers the amazing night that she had experienced with Ruby the previous night and then she blushes a deep shade like Ruby had when she had woken a few minutes prior.

"Okay, Ruby I'm up. Go ahead and take a shower and get ready for class. I'll replace the sheets".

Ruby's skin turns an even darker shade of red at Yang's words and Yang chuckles softly at her. Ruby grabs a clean school uniform and clean underwear and bra, and then she hurries to the bathroom to shower as quickly as she can. Right after Ruby had went into the bathroom, Yang get out of her bed as fast as she can, and she looks around for her panties and pajamas. And she finds her panties and pajamas laying on the floor next to her bed. She quickly puts them on and while Ruby is taking a shower, Yang takes off her dirty sheets and then she places them in the dirty clothes hamper that is next to the bathroom door. She walks over to the closet in the bedroom that has clean towels and clean sheets and the like. She opens the closet door, finds the sheets that she needs and then closes the closet door and she walks over back over to her bed to put her clean sheets on.

It only takes about five minutes for Yang to put the clean sheets on her bed, and once finished with that she grabs a clean school uniform and clean pair underwear and bra to put on. A few minutes later Ruby comes out of the bathroom cleaned and ready for school.

"Hey Yang"., Ruby says. Yang smiles at her younger sister and she walks over to her and then she brings places her right hand behind Ruby's neck and she brings in for a short but sweet kiss. Yang breaks the kiss and she gives Ruby a gentle and soft smile and Ruby returns it with one of her own.

"Hey, Ruby"., Yang says to Ruby, getting her attention.

Ruby just looks at her older sister for a minute she replies."I can get used to that, Yang".,

"Me too Ruby"., says Yang. "I'm going to take a quick shower, okay".,she says and Ruby just nods her head in reply as Yang quickly makes her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. About fifteen minutes later, Yang walks out of the bathroom and both her and Ruby walk out of their dorm ready for school.

Yang open the the door to their dorm room and she walks out of the dorm room and Ruby follows behind her older sister and she closes the door and Ruby locks the behind them. About ten minutes later, both Ruby and Yang get to Professor Port's class just in time for the first bell to ring as they had just made to their seats next to Blake and Weiss. As Professor Port starts the lesson for the day, Blake leans towards Yang whisper into her left ear.

"What took you guys so long?"., she asks and Yang turns her head to face the beautiful faunus girl.

"I woke up late, but Ruby had woke me up before I could sleep any later"., Yang informs Blake and Blake then nods her head in response to Yang's answer.

"Okay"., Blake replies to her and Yang nods, and both girls return their attention to Professor Port's lesson.

xxxxxx

It's a few hours later when classes are over for the day and team RWBY returns to their room for the night. When they finally make it back to their dorm room, Ruby unlocks the door and all four young women walk into the room and then they get to spend the night inside because they have class the next day and they want to rest up before they have deal with another long day of classes. Once all four of the young women had settled down in their own beds, Ruby had decided that she knew what had happened to Yang when she had went missing and why she had been missing for two weeks. So Ruby jumped down from her bed and then she went over to Yang's bed to talk to her. When Yang saw that Ruby walking over to her she pulled her covers up so that Ruby could get under the covers with her. When Ruby was finally under the covers with her, Yang took her younger sister into her arms and Ruby then wraps both of her arms around her older sister's waist and Ruby buries her face into Yang's neck and Yang does the same and they both smile at how close as siblings and lovers they are now.

"What's up Ruby?"., Yang asks Ruby and she lifts her head from Ruby's neck. Ruby lifts her head up from Yang's neck to answer her question.

"Yang, can you tell me what had happened to you when you went missing on your solo mission?". Ruby asks and Yang's heart jumps in her throat at Ruby's words.

Ruby sensing that something was wrong with what she had just asked Yang, she tries to make Yang feel better. "I mean only if you want to. You don't have to"., And Yang's breathing goes back to normal at Ruby's heartwarming words.

"Rubes, it's fine. Yes I will tell you. But You, Blake and Weiss all deserve to know". And at the scared look that is now on Ruby's face, she adds; "But nothing bad really happened to me, okay? I'm here. I'm okay". And then Ruby buries her face into Yang's face and she starts sob softly and Yang pulls her younger sister closer to her and she whispered comforting words into her ear. A few minutes later, Ruby pulls back and she wipes the tears from her face and eyes.

"Are you okay?"., Yang asks her and Ruby answers her with a nod.

"I'm okay"., Ruby replies.

Yang nods and then she sits up and she brings Ruby up with her. Deciding that it was time to tell both Blake and Weiss the truth as to what happened when she had went missing two weeks ago.

"Blake, Weiss, she says, can you guys come over here so that we can?", and that's when both Blake and Weiss nod their heads in reply to Yang's question and then theyboth get out of their beds and both Blake and then Weiss grab two desk chairs over to Yang's bed and they place the chairs close to Yang's bed. And they both sit down in the desk chairs, Blake to the left Ruby and Yang and Weiss to the right side of Ruby and Yang. And that's when Yang's begins to tells her friends and her younger sister/girlfriend what had happened when had went on her solo mission and when she had went missing just a little over two weeks ago. Ruby, Blake and Weiss listened with rapt attention to what Yang wanted to tell them.

xxx-Flashback-xxx (Yang's POV)

"When the Bullhead had dropped me off in the forest just outside of Vale, and then I started to make my way to the locations that Ozpin had told me that Grimm had been seen at or around in the forest. But when I had went to investigate those locations, there weren't any signs of Grimm at all, except for some footprints that I had found and I that knew instantly were Grimm footprints. And then I followed these footprints, but they had led me absolutely nowhere. After I spent a few hours looking for signs of Grimm I started to get hungry and that's I noticed that it was started to get dark. I knew that I couldn't keep investigating for signs of Grimm with how dangerous it would be to do that at how late it was getting so I decided to set up camp for the night and make something for me to eat that night. So that's when I went looking for a place in the forest suitable enough for me to set up camp at. It only took about half an hour to find a good enough spot in the forest to settle down for the night. I set backpack down on the ground, and then I set up the small tent that Ozpin had gave me so that I could use it during this mission. I had the small tent set up within fifteen minutes and then I went to get some firewood so that I get a small fire going. I had that done and finished with in no time. After I had done that I made my dinner and ate it, and then I put the fire out and I went to my tent so that I could get some sleep before I had to get back up the next morning to get to looking for the Grimm that had made those footprints that I had found earlier in the day.

So I got into my small tent and then I rolled out the sleeping bag that I had already placed in my tent before I had made my dinner. I took off my shoes and then I got in my sleeping bag and it didn't take me long to fall asleep. I woke up about fours later when I heard a noise from outside my tent. I got out of my sleeping bag, and then I put my shoes back and I got out of my tent to see what had made the noise. After I had went looking to see what had made the noise that had woke me up in the first place, and that's when I heard the noise again. And so I followed the noise until I came to a clearing in the forest and I saw what had made the noise that I had heard. It was an animal. A harmless deer actually and so I breathed a sigh of relief and then I started to make my way back to my makeshift campsite. But that's when I slipped on a rock and I fell down and then rolled down a somewhat steep hill that I hadn't noticed until after I had fallen down it. I don't remember much after that until a few hours after I had woken up, because I guess that I had hit my hard enough to knock me out. After I had woken up, I checked myself for any injuries that I made have gotten during my fall and I did't fine any injuries except a slightly hurt wrist and a few cuts and bruises, but other than that I was fine. And after that I looked around my surroundings to see where I was, but I didn't recognize anything and so I looked back at the steep hill that I had fallen from. I knew that I couldn't climb back up the steep and that's when I remembered that I had a map of the forest on scroll but when I pulled my scroll out of my pocket to look at my map, I saw that my scroll had broken during my fall down that damn hill. So I put my broken scroll back in my pocket and then I went looking for a shortcut that would led me back to my makeshift campsite.

Then I had spent about three hours looking for a shortcut that would led me back to my makeshift campsite and after I couldn't find a shortcut back, I had decided to look for something to eat and maybe a stream of water that I could drink from because I was started to get rather both hungry and thirsty. And then I had spent over an hour doing that and when I couldn't find anything to eat or drink, I went to find someplace to take a nap because I was started to tired. I eventually found a tree with a trunk big enough for me to sleep against and with how hungry and thirsty and how fucking exhausted that I actually was, I fell asleep pretty fast. I woke up about several hours later and that's when I realized how late it had gotten while I had slept. So I had got up off the ground and off the trunk of the tree to stand up. My hunger and thirst were somewhat gone now, but I was a little hungry and thirsty so I went back to looking for food and a stream even though I wasn't able to find a stream of water or any food because of how dark at night it was, but still looked despite this. A little while later I came upon another clearing, but this time instead of finding a harmless deer, I had somehow found a cabin that was in the middle of this clearing that I had just found. From the outside of the cabin, I could tell that it was a decent size cabin and that it was no bigger than a hunter's shed, but then that's when I remembered reading somewhere that there were small cabins built and around the four kingdoms of Remnant for Hunters who were got lost during missions or something like that and so I walked up to the cabin and then I walked the small steps that led to the front door to the cabin and then I knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so I tried the doorknob and the door was locked. I then remembered that the key to these hunter sheds or cabins would be on the top of the cabin door, so I reach my hand up to reach the top of the cabin door to find the key. Within minutes I find the key to the cabin's door and then I use the key to open the door and I'm met with total darkness.

I call out to see if anybody's there and when I didn't hear anybody answer me back I take key out of the keyhole and I slip the key into my pocket and then I walk farther into the cabin, and then I close and lock the door behind me. I figure that there has to be electricity in the cabin, so reached my arm out to the wall next to the front door of the cabin and I moved hand around until I could find a light switch and a couple minutes later, I had find it and I flip the light switch up and then the whole cabin lit up in a soft glow of yellow light. I then smiled to myself at my good luck at finding the cabin when I needed it the most. I walked farther into the cabin and it wasn't long before I found the small bedroom and bathroom. I went into the bathroom, quickly undressed and then I hopped into the shower and then I washed all the dirt and grime from my hair and skin from being in the forest for a couple of days. After I'm done washing off, I shut off the water and I get out of the shower, and out of the bathroom to find a towel to dry with because I didn't look for one before I had got in the shower. I then walked back in the bedroom to the look for a towel. I go over to a dresser near the bed that is in the bedroom and I open it. I shift through it until I find a towel. And I quickly dry myself off with the towel. I then dry my hair off and then I drop the towel on the floor and I fix my hair the best that I can by using my hands as a comb. After I had done that, I then walked over to the bedroom closet and I opened the closet door and I quickly looked for some clothes to wear and it doesn't take me too long to find a bra, a pair of panties, a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In less than ten minutes, I'm completely dressed and then I walked to the small kitchen to find something to eat. After I had found something to eat, I head back to the bedroom to get some sleep. I get under the covers and I fall asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow".

xxxx-End Of Flashback-xxx (End Of Yang's POV)

"And that's where I was staying for the past two weeks until Uncle Qrow and Jaune and his team had found me.", Yang says finishing her story of what had happened to her when she had been missing two weeks. Yang stared at Ruby, Blake and Weiss who stared right back at Yang until a few seconds the three young women had tackled Yang in a crushing bear hug. Yang started laughing and then the other three girls had started to laugh as well. When after all four young women had calmed down and stopped laughing, it was Weiss who was the only other person to say anything since Yang had told her friends and girlfriend/sister about her little adventure in the forest of Vale.

"Yang, Weiss says, We are just so fucking happy that you're alive and back home. We all missed you. Me, Blake and all of our friends and especially Ruby".

And Both Ruby and Yang blush deeply at the last part of what Weiss had just told Yang. Blake nods enthusiastically at Weiss's words.

"Yeah, Yang we all missed you. We all just so happy that you're safe and back home"., Blake says and her face heats up slightly.

Ruby then turns to face Yang. "I have missed you Yang, so much". Ruby tells her and then no less than a second later Yang is tackled in another bear by her two best friends and girlfriend/sister. Ruby, Blake and Weiss and Yang end their four way hug a few minutes later and then Blake and Weiss go back to their own beds after leaving Ruby and Yang to go to sleep in Yang's bed. After Yang had pulled her covers over her and Ruby. Yang brings Ruby into her arms and both young women fall asleep a few minutes later. Weiss looks around the room before she gets out of her bed quietly as she can. Once she's out of her own bed, she then makes her way over to Blake's bed because ever she heard Ruby and Yang making love the night before which had really turned her on, and got her wetter than she's ever been in her life, and then she had masturbated to the sounds of two of best friends making love.

That's when she realized that she had a crush on Blake, who from the small moans and mewls coming from the bed across from her was also masturbating to Ruby and Yang having sex. And those coming Blake were so sexy that she knew right then and there that she wanted to be the one to get Blake to make those noises. But what she didn't know is that Blake feels the exact same way about. She sits on Blake's bed and she places her right hand on Blake's left shoulder and she gently shakes the faunus girl awake.

"Come on, Blake wake up. There's something that I have to tell you"., Weiss whispers softy to Blake. Blake who is now awake rolls onto her back. She blinks eyes open and slightly glares at Weiss before she sees the look on the platinum blonde's face. And Blake's glare quickly changes into a smile. She then sits up in her bed to be able to focus more on her friend and secret crush.

"What is it, Weiss?"., she asks her platinum blonde friend. Weiss takes a deep breath so that she can get her all of her thoughts in order and then she exhales it, feeling calmer now than she has in a while.

She then takes both of Blake's hands into both of her hands and then looks deep into Blake's beautiful eyes and then Weiss tells Blake her true feelings for the dark haired girl. "I know that you heard Ruby and Yang being,... intimate last night, and I did too. Blake since then and for a long before, I have a crush on you"., Weiss says and Blake eyes widen suddenly at Weiss's words. Weiss has a crush on me, like I have on her?. I'm so happy now. Now I have to tell her how I feel about her., Are Blake's thoughts before she gives both Weiss's hands a reassuring squeeze to calm her own nerves as well as Weiss's. Blake returns Weiss's s gaze.

"Weiss I have a crush on you as well. Ever since last when I heard Ruby and Yang being intimate like you said. Yes, I was masturbating. Hearing Ruby and Yang have sex had really turned me on, I couldn't help but touch myself while listening to them pleasuring each other. And Weiss, I know what you were doing. You were also touching yourself and hearing you cum, had also pushed me over the edge. I haven't cum that hard in a long time"., Blake tells Weiss and at her words.

And Weiss feels a familiar heat pool low in her body and settle between her legs. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. Weiss lets go of both of Blake's hands and she places her hands on Blake's face instead. Blake's breath catches in her throat at Weiss's actions.

"Blake, Weiss asks, Can I kiss you?"., Blake's heart nearly stops at Weiss's question. Blake just nods her head in reply and Weiss smiles and then she closes the distance between them and she gently kisses Blake. For just a second, Blake doesn't do anything and then kisses Weiss back and both girls moan slightly as they kiss. A few seconds later Blake wraps both of her arms around Weiss's neck and then she pulls Weiss closer to her, but she pulled too hard and she ends up on her back with Weiss on top of her now. They both pull away from the kiss to catch their breath. Once they got their breathing under control for the moment. Weiss looks down at Blake.

"I didn't hurt did I?", She asks and Blake shakes her head no.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm great actually. I really this new position, Weiss"., Blake replies and Weiss blushes quite a deep shade of red at the dark haired girl's words. "I do too. A lot actually"., Weiss replies. Blake smiles and Weiss returns it with one of her own. Weiss then leans down and she captures Blake's lips in a sweet kiss which quickly becomes heated. Weiss swipes her tongue across Blake's bottom asking for entrance and Blake grants it when she parts her lips welcoming Weiss's tongue with her own and both girls moan at the feeling of their tongues touching. Their tongues slide in and out of each other's mouth as they continue to heatedly make out with each other. Both Blake and Weiss pull away from their kiss when they need to catch their breath.

They stare into each others eyes until Blake removes both of her arms from around Weiss's neck and she places them on her waist instead to tease the hem of Weiss's pajama top.

"What?"., Weiss asks Blake wondering what Blake is up too. Blake smirks up at Weiss.

"We are wearing way too many fucking clothes". Blake says. "Can I take it off?"., Blake asks referring to Weiss's pajama top.

"Yes please"., Weiss says in reply. Weiss then lifts both of her arms up and Blake then pulls the pajama over Weiss's head. And then she stares at the expanse beautiful pale white skin that is now on display.

"Beautiful"., Blake says and Weiss's blushes deeply at Blake's words. Weiss then grabs Blake's hands and then she places them both on her breasts. And she moans when Blake flicks both Weiss's nipples.

"Ohh Blake"., she moans and Blake loves the way that her name sounds coming from Weiss's parted lips. She smirks up at Weiss again and then she wraps both of her legs around Weiss's waist and then she flips them and Weiss lets out a small squeak of surprise at the change of position.

Now on top, Blake leans down and she kisses Weiss sweetly. Then she pulls back a second later to look deep into Weiss's eyes. Weiss then smirks up at Blake and she places her hands on Blake's waist to tease at the hem of her pajama top.

"May I?"., Weiss asks her and Blake replies instantly.

"Please do"., Blake says breathlessly and she lifts her arms up and she lets Weiss take her pajama top off. Once she's topless, Weiss's reaches up and behind Blake's back and she quickly removes Blake's bra. And then Blake lets it fall to the floor. Blake then places both of Weiss's hands on her breasts. And Weiss then rubs fingers across both of Blake's nipples and Blake moans out in pleasure at the feeling of Weiss's fingers on her skin. Weiss then smirks up at Blake.

"We are still wearing way too many clothes. Lets get rid of our pants, shall we?"., Weiss asks and Blake just nods and then she pulls away from Weiss only long enough so that they could both get completely naked and within minutes, they are both completely naked and they just stare lustfully at each others beautiful before Blake leans back and she gets back on top and then leans down to kiss Weiss again. And Weiss moans into their kiss, which spurs Blake on in her passion to please Weiss.

Blake breaks away from their kiss only to kiss her way from her lips to jaw, which leaves little nips and sucks, and then she kisses her way down to Weiss's throat which she gently bites, then she soothes it with her tongue. Blake then kisses her way to Weiss's breasts. She places her right hand on Weiss's right breast, and then she starts to massage and kneed it while she leans down and takes the nipple of her left breast into her mouth and then she swirls her tongue around it, then flicks the nub with her tongue and Weiss moans out in pleasure.

"Ohh Blake that feels wonderful"., she gasps out. Blake smirks before she takes the nipple between her teeth and she bites down lightly which makes Weiss's breath heavier. Blake then switches over to Weiss's right breast to give it the same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. After she spends a little while longer on Weiss's breasts, Blake kisses, licks and sucks her way down Weiss's body to get to her soaked pussy. When she finally gets between Weiss's legs, she settles herself there and she leans down and then she takes her first lick of Weiss's pussy. She moans at the taste and she licks up and down her slit. Blake does this several times before she takes Weiss's hard clit into her mouth and she gives short and long licks. Weiss then places her right hand on the back of Blake's head and she uses her left hand to grab the sheets underneath her to grab onto something.

"Ohh Blake. Yes. Yes. Please doing that. Don't stop"., she moans through sharp gasps and breathy moans . When Blake sucks her clit hard , it sends Weiss over the edge and onto cloud nine. "Ohh Blake. I'm cumming. I'm cumming"., she moans out in pure pleasure and then Blake swallows every single drop of Weiss's cum that ends up in her mouth.

And then after Blake helps Weiss ride out her orgasm, she kisses her way back up her body and then she kisses her sweetly when she reaches Weiss's lips. She pulls away a second and then cuddles into Weiss's side. When Weiss breathing has calmed down, she looks over to Blake who is now cuddled into her side.

"That was amazing Blake. You were amazing"., Weiss's says and Blake blushes.

"Thanks"., she replies. Weiss smiles at her. "Your welcome"., she says. A few minutes Weiss gets on top of Blake and she stares into her eyes. "It's my turn now to make you feel as amazing as you made feel".

Weiss explains and then kisses Blake with all the love and lust that she has in heart and soul for Blake, and Blake kisses her back with just as passion and love and lust. Weiss then pulls away from their only to kiss her way to jaw, and then from there she kisses her way to Blake's beautiful breasts and she does exactly what Blake had done to her breasts. She then places her left hand on Blake's left breast, and then she starts to massage and kneed it while she leans down and takes the nipple of her right breast and she swirls her tongue around it, then flicks the nub with her tongue and then Blake moans out in absolute ecstasy at the feeling of Weiss's warm and wet tongue on her hard nipple.

"Ohh fuck Weiss that feels so fucking good"., she gasps out in a sharp gasp of a loud moan.

And then Weiss smirks at Blake before she takes the nipple between her teeth and she bites down lightly which makes Blake breath harder. Weiss then switches over to Blake's left breast to give it the same exact treatment that she had just gave to her right breast. After she spends a little while longer on Blake's amazing breasts, Weiss then kisses, licks and sucks her way down Blake's body to get to her dripping wet pussy. When she finally gets between Blake's legs, she settles herself there and she leans down and then she takes her first lick of Blake's pussy. She moans at the taste and she licks up and down her wet slit. And Weiss does this several more times before she takes Blake's bundle of nerves into her mouth and then she gives it short and long licks. Blake then places her left hand on the back of Weiss's head and she uses her right hand to grab the sheets underneath her so that she can grab onto something and the knuckles turn white because of how hard she is gripping the bed sheet in her hand.

"Ohhh fuck yeah, Weiss. Yes. Shit Yes. Please keep doing that. Don't fucking stop"., she moans out with mewls and soft breathy moans. When Weiss sucks her clit hard and it immediately sends her over the edge in pure sexual bliss. "Ohh Weiss. I'm cumming. I'm cumming"., she moans out in pure pleasure and then Weiss swallows every single drop of Blake's cum that ends up in her mouth while some ends up on her face and chin.

And then Weiss helps Blake ride out her intense orgasm and then she pulls away from Blake's pussy and then she kisses her way back up Blake's body. She kisses Blake deeply when she gets back up her body and reaches her lips. And Blake responds in kind. They break the kiss and they just stare lovingly into each others before either one of them says anything. "I love you Weiss"., Blake says with a soft smile gracing her lips. And Weiss returns her smile with one of her own. "I love you too Blake"., And they share another kiss before they pull away from the kiss. Blake then pulls her covers over both her and Weiss and they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, chapter 3. Damn, this chapter is well over 6K words long. It's the longest chapter that I've written. Ever. For anything. I hope that y'all will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The next chapter, chapter 4 will be last chapter for this FanFic. I don't know if I'll ever make a sequel to it, but I'll most likely continue to write RWBY FanFic's. Chapter 4 will also feature pollination. I will write post chapter 4 sometime next week. It will most likely just be either 3K or 4K words long, not nearly as long as this chapter ended up being. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

An Edit:I have just went over this chapter and I have just fixed all of the mistakes that I had made while writing it. The mistakes have now been fixed. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read review.


	4. Chapter 4: Pollination (Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

AN: Here's the fourth and final chapter. I am so, so, fucking sorry that it has taken me nearly eight months to finish writing this FanFic. I promise that it will not take that long again to finish a multi-chapter FanFic. It will feature pollination, meaning that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang will all be dating each other and sleeping together. There will be both smut and plot in this final chapter. Please enjoy. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And then Weiss helps Blake ride out her intense orgasm and she pulls away from Blake's pussy, and then she kisses her way back up Blake's body. She kisses Blake deeply when she gets back up her body and reaches her lips. And Blake responds in kind. They break the kiss and they just stare lovingly into each others before either one of them says anything. "I love you Weiss"., Blake says with a soft smile gracing her lips. And Weiss returns her smile with one of her own. "I love you too Blake"., And they share another kiss before they pull away from the kiss. Blake then pulls her covers over both her and Weiss and they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

Blake is the first one to wake up. She realizes that she and Weiss snuggled up to each other, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, every single inch of their naked skin touching the other girls equally naked skin, giving both girls the most pleasant of sensations to the most sensitive parts of their bodies. She smiles at Weiss and then as carefully as she can, she disentangles herself from Weiss so that she can go take a shower and get ready for the day. Once her arms and legs are not tangled with Weiss's, Blake who is now seated at the edge of her side of the bed, looks over her shoulder at Weiss who is now cuddling against her pillow. 'So adorable', Blake thinks to herself. Blake turns her head back around and she looks to the floor in front of her. She quickly spots both her bra and panties on the floor. She quickly slips on her panties and once she's done with that, she slips her arms through her bra straps and then she fits the cups over her breasts. She then clips the bra on from the back. Once she has both her bra and panties on, she goes to her dresser to get a clean bra and a clean pair of panties. She then grabbed a clean shirt and a clean pair of pants. After she's done that, with all of her clean clothes in hand she then quickly makes her way to team RWBY's in dorm bathroom. After making her way inside the bathroom, she closes the bathroom door and then she locks the bathroom door. She quickly sheds her dirty underwear and she walks over to the shower, turning the shower knobs on and getting the water temperature just right. She gets in the shower and under the spray of water, and Blake just stands under the water, letting the hot water sooth her tense muscles. She grabs the shampoo and body wash and she quickly lathers up. A few minutes later, she washes off all of the soap off of her beautiful naked body. She turns the water off and then she grabs her clean towel from off of the shower rod. She quickly dries off all of the water and then she dresses in her regular clothes as fast as she can. After that she makes her way out of the bathroom and back into the dorm room with her girlfriend, Weiss, and their friends, Ruby and Yang. When she Blake finally gets back into her dorm room she sees that Ruby, Yang and Weiss are already awake and getting ready for the day. When the other three girls see Blake they stop what they are doing and they sit down on Weiss's bed and they signal Blake to sit down and she does sit down on her own bed. Blake looks between Ruby, Yang and Weiss curious as to what they want to say to her.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"., Blake asks them and the other three look at each other and then they look back to her only a moment later.

Yang is the one that speaks first. "Blake, Ruby, Weiss and I have feelings for each other and you. In other words, we are in love with each other and the three of us are also in love with you, Blake".

Yang tells her, her own voice is full love and hopefulness. Blake is speechless and she can't believe that Ruby, Yang and Weiss are not only in love with each other, but they are also in love with, which is exactly how she feels about Ruby, Yang and Weiss as well.

"How long have you guys felt this way about me and each other?.", She asks and they glance at each other once more before they look back to her. Yang is the girl who speaks up again. "Well Blake, Ruby and I were talking with Weiss while you were just in the shower and she told both Ruby and I that she's not only in love with you, she is also in love with Ruby and I. I'm also in love with Weiss. But I'm also in love with you and Weiss, not just my younger sister".

Yang finishes and now all four girls of team RWBY are blushing a deep shade of red at Yang's confession of love for her sister and fellow teammates and best friends. And then both Ruby and Weiss nod their heads in Blake's direction.

"Blake, Yang is correct.", Weiss says. "She is in love with me and Ruby, and Ruby and I are both in love with her, and you know that I am also in love with you, Blake".

Weiss tells her and both Yang and Ruby nod once more. And then Ruby tells Weiss what's on her mind as well.

"Yep Blake, she's right. I'm in love with you too and I have been in love with you since we had first met. I think that we have all been in each other for a long time now and I want us to make it official. I want the four of us to be together. As a couple". Ruby says and now all four of the girls are smiling happily at each other.

"So we all are in love with each other?. How do we do this?.", Blake asks them and Weiss comes up with the perfect idea for this.

"We all date each other and we just see what happens". Weiss says and Ruby, Yang, and Blake agree when they have enough free time on their hands, they will all go on a date together. And so Ruby and Yang start dating each other and Blake and Weiss start dating each other as well and all four of them start dating each other as well.

And then about two weeks later, all four of the girls go on a date together and they realize right there and then, that they are perfect together and perfect for each other. And since that they are all dating each other, they want to make love to each other, all four of them at the same time. And so a few days later, on Saturday night, they decide that it's time that they will finally all make love after their date, which will be very special and very wonderful for all four members of team RWBY. And after they go on their date, they check into a motel room for the night. And as soon as they are through the motel's room door, they are all over each other, kissing and taking each other's clothes off as fast they can, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are on top of the bed and on top of each other. On the right side of the huge king size bed, Ruby is on top of Yang passionately kissing each other and they grope and fondle each other and on the left side of the bed, Weiss is on top of Blake and they are kissing each other just as passionately as Ruby and Yang are and Weiss and Blake are fondling and groping each other as well. Loud moans and sharps gasps are the only sounds to be heard in the motel room. Weiss kisses down to Blake's breasts and she spends several minutes licking and sucking on Blake's hard nipples and Ruby does the same to Yang. And a few minutes later, Weiss licks and kisses her way down to Blake's dripping wet cunt. Ruby spends a few minutes on Yang's breasts and she starts kiss and lick her way down her older sister's body to her soaking wet pussy. And both Ruby and Weiss lick and suck on their girlfriend's pussies until both Yang and Blake cum hard into their into girlfriends awaiting mouths. A few minutes later when they have all got their breathing back under control, Yang flips them both over and now she is the one on top of her younger sister and Blake does the same to Weiss.

And then both Yang and Blake start to lick and suck on Ruby's and Weiss's hard nipples. They spend several long minutes doing that before they start lick and kiss down their girlfriends bodies to where they needed the most, their soaking wet cunts. Blake leans down and she starts lick up and down Weiss's glistening wet slit and Yang does the same to Ruby. And they then spend several long minutes tending to their girlfriends wet pussies until they cum hard into right into their awaiting mouths. A few minutes after they have came down from their rather intense orgasms they just had, Ruby and Yang then switch lovers so that Ruby and Blake will now make love to each other and Yang and Weiss will start making love to each other as well. About an hour later, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all make love to each other at the same time. And once all four girl are completely exhausted from their rather hot and passionate love making and fucking each other all night long, they get under the king sized bed covers and they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep in each other's loving arms. And just a few hours before daybreak, team RWBY check out of the motel room after they had showered and they then board a bullhead to go back to Beacon Academy. They quickly make it back to their dorm room and they head inside. They go back to their own individual bunk beds and they then get under their bed covers and Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fall asleep once more and they dream of being together forever, which is what actually happens.

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

It has been several years since team RWBY had started dating each other. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had married each other about three years after dating and all of their friends were quite supportive and happy for all four girls. They had adopted kids some years and they raised all of their kids quite happily together.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all, the fourth and final chapter of Ruby and Yang's First Time. As I have said before, I apologize for not uploading this final chapter sooner. I was actually pretty damn stuck on how to finish out this FanFic and I hope that I have done it justice. And I really hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this FanFic just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I have gone through this final chapter and I have fixed all of the mistakes that I had made. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

Announcement: AN 4: Please stop complaining about how I write my paragraphs. It's getting on my nerves. I do thank y'all for catching so many of my mistakes and telling me about them, I really appreciate. But I'm getting really tired of people telling me how to space my paragraphs. If anyone wants to tell me to space my paragraphs, don't. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

Announcement: AN 5: I'm taking requests again. But only between 1-3 chapters. I'll do three requests at the moment. The word length will be between over 1k to 3k. Either Femslash or Slash. Smut and fluff. I do write incest pairings as well. It must be rated M. All y'all have to do is send me a PM with a prompt and I'll see if I can do it. I thank y'all for your time. The fandoms that I write for are listed on my profile. I will still write my upcoming RWBY Yuri FanFic's as well as my Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia. Wihich will be soon. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
